Surprise!
by alyxissayyeah
Summary: Summary inside! May contain moderate femslash in future chapters. Please leave reviews, con-crit is always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summery: The team all still hunt for the anomalies and save humans from dinosaurs, except Claudia Brown. She never worked for the home office, she was never part of the team. None of them have ever met her. None however except Miss Abby Maitland.**_

'Are you sure about this Abby?' Claudia whispered in Abby's ear as she wrapped her arm round the blonde's waist.

'Very… Please baby, he follows me constantly, like he's got this schoolboy crush on me.' Abby whined pulling Claudia closer to her side.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder Claudia smiled and said, 'let's get this show on the road then.'

Abby knocked on Connors door, smiling when she saw the mans silhouette ambling toward them through the glass.

'Abb…' Connor started to say then stopped dead as he saw Claudia, her arm wrapped around Abby's waist.

'Hey Conn, we still on for movie night?' Abby asked innocently.

'Erm…' Connor faltered still staring at the two women.

'Oh yeah sorry Conn, this is my girlfriend… Claudia.' Abby put as much emphasis into the word girlfriend as she possibly could, 'she's fine joining us tonight isn't she?'

Connors face visibly fell as he realized exactly what Abby meant.

Just as Abby started to feel bad for what she'd done, a mischievous grin spread across Connors face, 'yeah alright then!'

'Conn what're you planning?' Abby yelled after the older mans retreating back.

Claudia shook her head in amusement and closed the door as her petite girlfriend stormed after Connor still demanding to know his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **only the plot belongs to me ): *Le sigh* Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures and Imagine Me and You belongs to Fox Searchlight Pictures. Please r&r (:**

Abby was still eyeing Connor suspiciously as the two women settled themselves on the scientists couch.

'Aha.' Connor grinned as he found the dvd he was looking for and slid it into the dvd player before either of his guests could see his choice in film.

Abby groaned as the menu came up on the screen, 'really Conn? Imagine Me and You. That's the best you could do?'

'What's wrong Abbs?' Claudia asked placing her hand on the blonde's knee.

Relaxing as Claudia squeezed her knee Abby turned to her partner, 'the film's about a woman who is getting married but falls in love as soon as she sees the florist who has been asked to stay for the ceremony, and is female… At first Rachel, the bride, fights her feelings for Luce but slowly starts to accept them. Rachel and Luce make out in the back of the shop and… Basically it's about lesbians…'

Claudia let out a full bodied laugh and moved her arm from Abby's knee to round her shoulders, whispering in her ear, 'if it's a show he wants…. It's a show he'll get.'

Abby flushed and told Connor to start the film.

'Brilliant.'

The trio watched the film in silence, mostly, Connor let out a small squeak when Claudia pulled Abby into her lap but quickly regained his composure.

As soon as the two girls on screen started to make out Abby placed her hand on Claudia's cheek and turned her head so she had full access to the red heads luscious lips.

Connor glanced side ways to see how the girls were reacting to the film and felt his jaw hit the floor as Abby's tongue slipped into Claudia's welcoming mouth. Finally managing to close his mouth Connor cleared his throat, 'so you um… you're enjoying the film then?'

'Definitely,' Claudia smiled, 'what's not to like? Hot women making out? Yum.'

Abby buried her face in Claudia's neck and tried to keep her giggles under control.

The rest of the film passed without Connors heart giving way again, 'so d'ya fancy another cuppa or anything?'

Abby stifled a yawn and Claudia chuckled, 'thanks but I think it's time to get someone home.'

'It's been nice meeting you Connor' Claudia smiled as she helped Abby with her coat.

'You too.' Connor tried to hide his disappointment that the evening was over so soon and reciprocated Abby's hug goodbye.

'See you tomorrow Conn.' Abby mumbled as she stumbled out of the door.

As soon as the couple were within the safety of Claudia's car Abby dropped the pretense of being tired and burst out laughing, 'did… did you… see his… face.' She gasped between laughs.

Once again Claudia Brown shook her head in amusement as she started her car and started to drive them to Abby's flat.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry this isn't another chapter… yet… Just wanting to get a few answers… I'm thinking about taking a sharp twist… anyone averse to coming away from light/fluff? Would I be killed if there was a character death? Who would you rather died? You choose where I take this (: I have plans that could go either way (: thankyou for the subscribes and reviews it really means a lot to me and I'm sorry if I don't reply straight away (: love yous (:

Alyxx


	4. Chapter 3

**Surprise! Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is set around season 2, so Connor would be 24, Claudia would be 28 and Abby would be 22, I wanted to get everything clear in my head and just thought I'd let you guys know too, cause I'm just that nice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ): If I did Claudia would still be around and completely infatuated with Abby, alas…**

Claudia tried to groan as her head started to throb when consciousness started to grab her. Feeling an intrusion in her throat Claudia started to panic and forced her hands to grapple at whatever was protruding from her throat. The quick movement caught Connors attention and the scientist crossed the room in a flash, he pinned Claudia's hands to the bed and shouted for help.

A doctor rushed into the room followed quickly by a nurse and a health care assistant. The nurse moved behind Claudia and held the young woman's head between her hands to stop her from thrashing around. "Miss Brown?" the doctor asked trying to get Claudia's attention, "please Miss Brown, if you'll calm down for a minute, I need to remove the tube from your throat. Okay, when I move the tube, the pressure on your throat will most likely cause you to vomit, it will be easier for you if I remove it quickly, are you ready?" The nurse let go of Claudia's head slightly to allow the younger woman to nod before reapplying the pressure. The doctor slowly undid the Velcro of the mouthpiece, counted to three then very quickly removed the tube from Claudia's throat. As soon as the tube was clear the nurse rolled Claudia onto her side so she could vomit into the bowl the health care had placed there.

Grimacing at the aftertaste of bile, Claudia swallowed thickly then opened her mouth, "whe…" Claudia looked mortified as her voice gave way, "Abbs… where?" she finally managed to gasp. The doctor looked uncertain for a minute before he finally said, "I'm sorry Miss Brown but I need to run some urgent tests before we can discuss anything." Claudia gritted her teeth together and took a deep breath before all but growling, "Abbs. Where. Now." The doctor sighed and reiterated, "No ma'am, we _need _to do these tests before anything else." After screwing her eyes shut Claudia said hoarsely, "No. Tests. Abbs. First."

The doctor walked out into the corridor to find Connor. When he'd finally spotted the younger man, he quickly walked over to him and said in a very low voice, "sir, I know this is unorthodox but I was wondering if you would tell Miss Brown about Miss Maitland, I have tried to post pone telling her but, she is insistent that she is informed about her partners 'well being' before she will allow any tests to be done." Connor considered his options for a few minutes before slowly nodding his head and moving towards Claudia's side room. "Thank you." The doctor called.

"Hey," Connor tried to smile as he poked his head around Claudia's door. "Tell. Me." Claudia demanded. Connor pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on the flesh for a minute before deciding, "Claudia, I really think you should have the tests first." Claudia looked at Connor and he could tell the older woman was on the verge of tears, "please?" she whispered, finally giving up and letting her tears run freely down her cheeks. Connor sat on the hard plastic seat next to the hospital bed and took Claudia's hand in both of his, "Claudia, do you remember why you're in here?" Connor asked in a hushed voice. Claudia huffed, "of cou…" the redhead thought for a minute, "no…" she admitted, slowly shaking her head. Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "when you left my flat, you remember coming round that night, right?" Claudia nodded, "good, well, nobody's right sure what happened after you left my flat, until you were almost at Abby's flat, you went round a corner and well, collided head on with an eighteen wheeler trucker…" Claudia took a moment to process this information, then asked the question she was dreading receiving an answer to, "Conn, Abbs, where?" Connor had to fight back his tears as he said, "I'm so so sorry Claudia, Abby wasn't wearing her seatbelt, when you collided with the truck, she, she went through the windscreen, Abby died on impact."


End file.
